wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/IV
__TOC__ I :Za górami Karpatami, :Za trójpuszczą, za głęboką, :Stała sobie mała chatka, :Chatka zwana „Boże Oko”. :Nikt już dzisiaj nie pamięta, :Kto ją nazwał tak i czemu: :Że był nad nią lazur nieba :Oku podobny Bożemu; :Czy, że rankiem, co najwcześniej, :Wyzłacała się tu zorza :I na strzechę blaski siała, :Jak źrenica jasna Boża; :Czy, że strumień tu błękitny :Tak spokojnie, cicho płynie, :Jakby oko się niebieskie :Przeglądało w wód głębinie; :Czy, że gwiazdka drobna, jasna :Tli nad chatą w letnim zmroku, :Jakby srebrna łza litości :Zaświeciła w Bożym oku... :Czy tu dola, czy niedola :Błysła światłem, padła cieniem, :A człek, oczy w niebo wzniósłszy, :Z Bożym spotkał się wejrzeniem?. :Tak czy owak, dość że stała :Za trójpuszczą, za głęboką, :Za górami Karpatami :Chatka zwana „Boże Oko”. II :Czy to gołąb leśny grucha :Tak tęskliwie a żałośnie, :Czy to słowik tak zawodzi :Po minionej dawno wiośnie? :Czy to puszcza tak sumuje, :Czarna puszcza, w mrokach głucha, :Czy tak lata nad polami :Z głośnym jękiem zawierucha? :Ej! nie gołąb to, nie słowik, :Ej! nie puszczy to są jęki, :Ale matka odumiera :Swojej małej sieroteńki! :Kto pożywi? Kto napoi? :Kto przytuli ją na świecie? :Z modrych ocząt kto łzy otrze? :Kto przygarnie cudze dziecię? :Kolebała ją w kolebce :Z złotej trzciny, rokiciny, :Teraz dla niej czarna ziemia :I zapiecek z twardej gliny. :Piosnką uśpi ją, bywało, :Piosnką rankiem ze snu budzi, :A teraz ją wołać będą :Zimne głosy obcych ludzi. :Hodowała ją jak ptaszę :Białym chlebem, złotym miodem, :Teraz gorzki kołacz nędzy :I sieroctwo przyjdzie z głodem. :Z lnów bielutkich płótno tkała :Na koszulki, na zawiązki, :Teraz przyjdzie sieroteńce :W zgrzebnych szmatach pasać gąski! :Gaśnie słonko za górami, :Zachodowe gasną zorze, :Odumarła matka dziecię, :Odumarła w Imię Boże! III :Płacze Maryś całe dzionki, :Płacze Maryś całe noce... :Przyleciały już skowronki :I jaskółka już szczebioce. :Przyleciały już skowronki :Na kwietniową, na niedzielę, :Na mogile matusinej :Rozkwitnęło bujne ziele. :Na mogile matusinej :Sieroteńka cicho kwili. :Już ją z chaty, z tej rodzonej, :Obcy ludzie wypędzili. :Wypędzili na wschód słonka, :Wypędzili na wschód nieba: :Idźże we świat, ty sieroto, :Za kawałek służyć chleba! :Idźże we świat, ty sieroto, :Cudze gąski paść na łące, :Niech cię myją bujne deszcze, :Niech cię suszy jasne słońce. :Niech cię myją bujne deszcze, :Niech cię bujny wiatr pomiecie, :Idźże we świat, ty sieroto, :Co nikogo nie masz w świecie! IV Taka była dola sierotki Marysi, co miała włoski jak słoneczne światło, oczy jak fiołki leśne, a w sercu tęskność i żałość. :– Marysiu, sierotko!– mówi do niej gospodyni, u której gąski pasła. Czemu się nie śmiejesz, jako insi czynią? A ona: :– Nie mogę się śmiać, bo wiatr po polach wzdycha. Marysiu, sierotko! Czemu nie śpiewasz, jako insi czynią? A Marysia: :– Nie mogę śpiewać, bo brzozy po gajach płaczą. Marysiu, sierotko! Czemu się nie weselisz, jako insi czynią? A ona: :– Nie mogę się weselić, bo ziemia we łzach rosy stoi! Taka była ta Marysia. Przylecą, bywało, ptaszkowie, na drzewinie wpodle niej siędą i śpiewają: :Sieroto, sieroto, :Co masz główkę złotą, :W oczach błękit nieba, :Czego ci potrzeba? A Marysia podnosi na tych śpiewaczków wzrok smutny i nuci z cicha: :Nie trzeba mi srebra, :Nie trzeba mi złota, :Jeno onej wierzby :U własnego płota! :Więc ptaszkowie znowu: :Sieroto, sieroto, :Co masz główkę złotą :Czy wody, czy chleba, :Czego ci potrzeba ? :A Marysia na to: :Nie trzeba mi chleba, :Nie trzeba mi wody, :Tylko tej rodzonej, :Domowej zagrody! Zaszczebiocą na to ptaszkowie ze sobą, główkami kręcą, skrzydełkami trzepocą, aż jeden tak zaśpiewa: :Sieroto, sieroto, :Co masz główkę złotą, :Czego sobie pragniesz, :Prośże teraz o to! A Marysia złoży wychudłe rączyny w zgrzebnej koszulinie, podniesie je ku ptaszętom i mówi: :O moi ptaszkowie :Mam was prosić o co! :Niechże mi się przyśni :Matuleńka nocą! I zdarzało się tak nieraz, że się matuleńka przyśniła nocą Marysi. Cicho, cichuchno, biało, bieluchne szła przez izbę niby promień miesięczny i niby promień otaczała swą jasnością główkę śpiącej sierotki swojej. Śniło się wtedy Marysi, że słońce świeci i że kwiaty pachną. Wyciągała ręce do mateńki i szeptała we śnie: :– Przyszłaś, mateńko? A tuż nad nią głos słodki i cichy: :– Przyszłam dziecino!! A były to słowa jakby dech tylko: Tuli się Marysia do matki i pyta: :–I weźmiesz mnie z sobą, mateńko? A tuż nad nią głos cichszy jeszcze i słodszy: Jeszcze nie pora, jeszcze nie czas, Kto nas rozłączył, ten złączy nas! Więc Marysia na to: :– O, jak ciężko czekać, mateńko! A głos: :- Prędko przy pracy przemija dzień, a wiek i życie – to tylko cień.. I cicho, cichuchno, biało, bieluchne znikała mateńka jak promień miesięczny, a sierota budziła się z westchnieniem i chwytała pracy. Pracowała, jak mogła i wedle sił swoich, za ten kąt na cudzym zapiecku, za tę garść słomy, na której sypiała, za tę łyżkę strawy, którą się pożywiła, za tę zgrzebną koszulinę, która jej grzbiet kryła. Kolebała zimą dziecko, nosiła chrust z boru, ze studni wodę, latem gąski pasała. Nazywali ją też ludzie we wsi: Marysią gęsiarką albo Marysią sierotką. Nazywaliją tak rok, nazywali dwa, aż zupełnie zapomnieli, że się ta dziewuszka Kukulanką nazywa i że jest córką Kukuliny, owej to litościwej kobiety, co Podziomka chciała od bicia bronić, kiedy podrzutkiem u baby złej był. Ona sama, gdy ją kto zapytał: – Jak się zowiesz, dziewczę? – odpowiadała: – Marysia sierotka. Łączka, na której pasła gęsi Marysia sierotka, leżała pod lasem, dość daleko, za wsią zwaną od dawien dawna „Głodową Wólką ”,iż tam ziemie chude były, mało chleba dawały, a ludzie częściej głodni niźli syci byli. :Staje piasku, staje wody, :Rok urodzaj, a dwa – głody! Na tych małych trawach, na tych dużych wodach hodowały się całe stada gęsi, a jak to wszystko zaczęło rwać się a trzepotać, a gęgać, a wrzeszczeć, to dobrze o milę wokół słychać było. Wszystkie dzieci we wsi robotę z tymi gęśmi miały, pasając je gromadą albo po osobno, jak któremu w chacie przykazali. Dopiero pod wieczór rozdzielała się gromada na pomniejsze stadka i każdy swoje do domu gnał. Już też wtedy nic inszego w całej Wólce Głodowej słychać nie było, tylko: :– Halela, gąski!... Halela! halela, do domu!... A do tego taki z biczów trzask, jakby wesele jechało. Długo jeszcze po zachodzie słońca uspokoić się nie mogło gęganie w zagrodach i chlewikach; a i w nocy nieraz powstawał ni stąd, ni zowąd wrzask gęsi na całą okolicę. Ale Marysia sierotka pasała gąski swoje osobno, pod lasem. Siedem ich tylko było, więc im gospodyni dogodzić chciała i na wspólne pastwisko nie dawała gnać. Dziewczynina też rada temu była, bo się inne dzieci z niej śmiały; a to, że się w chowanego bawić nie umie, a to, że w zajączka nie dość prędko biega, a to, że z dziewczynami tańcować po trawie nie chce. I prawda. Czy to, że mocy wielkiej na tym cudzym chlebie nie miała, czy też tak już z tego sieroctwa swojego nie lubiła Marysia biegać, tańczyć, gonić się ani w zajączka z dziećmi grać. Lubiła za to śpiewać. A piosenek umiała tyle, że cały dzień coraz to inszą śpiewała, a nigdy ich nie brakło. A to „Jak Zosi chciało się jagódek, a kupić ich za co nie miała”, a to jak „Konik siwy długogrzywy mogiłę panu swemu nóżką w polu grzebał ”, a to o zaklętej fujarce, co mówiła do pastuszka: :... Graj, pastuszku, graj, :Bóg ci pomagaj! A to znów jak „Niedźwiedź kudłaty przywędrował do wilczycy we swaty”, a to jak „Babuleńka miała kozła rogatego, co był bardzo rozpustny”, a to jak „Siwe łabędzie leciały za morze...” Najbardziej wszakże lubiła Marysia i najczęściej śpiewała piosenkę o sierocie, co gąski zwoływała do domu, bo ta piosenka była taka jakby o niej samej. Kiedy więc wieczorne zorze ugasać zaczęły nad lasem, zaraz Marysia wyciągała najgłośniej i najcieniej, jak tylko mogła. :Pójdźcie, pójdźcie, gąski moje! :Pójdźcie, pójdźcie do domu! :Noc nadchodzi, ja się boje, :Bronić mnie nie ma komu. Była to prześliczna piosenka, a tak wprost do serca szła, że kto w pobliżu szedł, to stawał i słuchał, a często i łzy miał w oczach. Kto tych wszystkich piosenek wyuczył Marysię, nie wiadomo zgoła, a gdyby jej się kto spytał o to, ona sama nie wiedziałaby także. Może ją uczył piosenek bór szumiący, czarny, może trawy łężne, szepczące słóweczka ciche;może gaje młodym liściem okryte, które, za wiatrem lekuchno się chwiejąc, gwarzą cości a gwarzą, jakby żywym głosem. A może nawet i ta cichość, która przez pola szła, przez ugory i która była tak dzwoniąca w sobie właśnie, jakby powietrze śpiewało. Słuchała też, nasłuchiwała Marysia sierota wszystkich tych głosów, nie czując nieraz w tym zasłuchaniu ni głodu, ni chłodu; a kiedy słońce zaszło i do domu wracać trzeba było, nie wiedziała sama, jak ten dzionek przeleciał. Ani jej też w głowie nie postało, że z zarośli borowych patrzy na nią i wygląda wzrok bystry i chytry, pałający i okrutny, wzrok przebiegłego Sadełka, owego to lisa z sąsiedztwa Kryształowej Groty, który sobie w tym lesie norę uczyniwszy pod pniem wywróconej sosny, pustelnika udawał, a po stronach węszył, skąd by jaki dobry kąsek pochwycić. Szczególniej do gęsiny uczuwał nieprzeparty pochop i apetyt. Wielkich stad gęsi, strzeżonych pilnie przez mocnych chłopaków, unikał zakładając głównie swe nadzieje na owych siedmiu gąskach przez Marysię pasionych. Toteż co dzień bliżej a z cicha podkopywał się krzakami ku łączce. Bezpiecznie pasła gąski swoje Marysia, nic o tym nie wiedząc; bezpiecznie o zmroku do zagrody stadko swoje gnała, a jedynym jej pomocnikiem był mały, żółty piesek, Gasio, który ogromnie dziewczynkę polubiwszy, całe dnie przy niej na łączce przesiedział. Sadełko wielką niechęć czuł do tego Gasia. :– Obrzydliwe psisko! – mawiał nieraz sam do siebie, spluwając i krzywiąc się szpetnie.– Nigdym chyba szkaradniejszego stworzenia nie widział! Co to na przykład za uszy! Spiczaste jakieś, ostre, zupełnie dla psa niestosowne! Albo sierść! Toć on rudy jak ten Judasz zdrajca! Co to za paskudny charakter być musi! Co za obyczaje! Jakie nawyknienia! Toć to darmozjad skończony! Wypowiedzieć nie potrafię, jak mi się to zwierzę nie podoba! Sam widok jego o mdłości mnie przyprawia. Czy kto widział, żeby porządny pies cały dzień na jednym miejscu siedział i mizernych siedmiu gęsi pilnował? Toć to wstyd prawdziwy! Siedem gęsi! Cha, cha, cha!... Śmiać mi się chce! Gdzież jest prostak, który by w gęsinie smakował i na tę nędzę się łakomił? Dawniej to może było przyjęte, żeby się na stołach lisich i taka potrawa znajdowała, wiadome rzeczy ,że starzy mieli swoje dziwactwa. Ale co teraz, to żaden szanujący się lis takich specjałów nie jada! Przynajmniej co do mnie, brzydzę się gęsiną. A na tego żółtego psa i na tę obdartą dziewczynę wprost patrzeć nie mogę. Gdyby nie to, że mam zamiar pustelnikiem tu zostać, dawno bym się już wyniósł z okolicy. Ale cóż! Kiedy się kto cały cnocie i pięknym czynom poświęci... Tu wzdychał tak mocno, że aż mu się wąsy podnosiły u nosa, i mrużąc to jednym, to drugim okiem, śledził poruszenia Gasia, gąsek i Marysi. Po czym, odwróciwszy się od nich, brzydko się uśmiechał. V Widniała już z daleka w księżycowym świetle Wólka Głodowa. Do niej to dążył Skrobek skręciwszy w bok z gościńca. Nagle odwrócił się do jadących na wozie Krasnoludków i rzecze: :– Na mój kiepski rozum, trza by nie wszystkie panięta w jednym miejscu naraz wysypać; bo jakby tyle gąb w jednej wsi przybyło, to by się taka drogość stała, że to ha, i mogłoby być głodno. – Racja! – odezwał się na to z głębi wozu głos jakiś, a był to głos zakopanego po uszy Podziomka. :– Ano po dwóch, po trzech, po pięciu poprószyć sam, tam, to i paniętom lepiej będzie, i tym ludziom we wsi też! Na to król: :– Roztropny z ciebie człek! Uczyń, jakoś powiedział. Przystanął tedy Skrobek, podrapał się w głowę, a ukazując na wieś przydrożną, rzecze: :– A choćby, na ten przykład, hąjno, do tej tam wioski dwóch, trzech dać? Oj, dobrze by się miał taki, bo to Sytna Wólka jest, bogata wieś na całą okolicę, chłop w chłopa same gospodarze, a każdy spasiony tak, że za wołu waży! Te dzieci, te baby to to się aż toczą jak kule, takie okrągłe, takie tłuste! Jak nie ma tłuste być, kiedy w każdej chałupie od rana do nocy warzą a kraszą, a solą, a zasiekują jakby na Wielkanoc, a siądzie chłop do miski z rana, to nie wstanie od niej aże do południa, by się do drugiej przysiąść. :– Stój!... Stój!... – zakrzyknie na to zagrzebany w sianie Podziomek. Ale chłop prawił dalej, jakby go nie słyszał: :– Co by sięgnie miał przesiadać od miski do miski, kiedy tam ziemia taka, że sama bez człeka plonuje setnym ziarnem. A co tu sadła, słoniny,a gęsiego szmalcu! Nieprzejedzone rzeczy!... Stój! Stójże! – krzyknął głośniej teraz, gramoląc się z siana, Podziomek. – Stójże, kiedy wołam. :– A co tam? – zapytał chłop, jakby jego pierwszy raz słyszał. Wygrzebał się Podziomek i patrząc bystro chłopu w oczy zapyta: Nie łżeszże ty, chłopie? A Skrobek: :– Co bym miał łżyć? Prawda jest, i już! :– Jadła dość, mówisz? :– Co żywot strzyma! :– I kraśno? :– Omasta aż po brodzie kapie!! :– A misy duże?? :– Jak to miesięczne koło!! A księżyc już zachodzić zaczął. :– Kiedy tak – rzecze Podziomek, do króla się obracając – to ja się tu, miłościwy królu, zostaję! To mówiąc ścisnął królewskie kolana, towarzyszom stojąc w półdrabku na waletę zakrzyknął i na chłopa wołać począł, żeby ku tej wsi nawrócił. Co gdy Skrobek zbyt skwapliwie uczynił, zawadził o kamień kołem, wóz się zatoczył cały, aż podskoczył, i Podziomek, jak stał,tak wyleciał z niego. Nie uczyniła mu się, co prawda, najmniejsza krzywda, bo na głęboki, drobny piasek padł jakby na pierzynę, wszakże narobił tak srogiego krzyku, że się wszystkie psy pobudziły we wsi i głośno ujadać poczęły. Odezwał się na to szczekanie jeden, drugi gestor, zagęgała tu, to tam jakaś gęś czujniejsza, za nią druga, dziesiąta, dwudziesta; za czym podniósł się po podwórkach i chlewikach wrzask tak przeraźliwy, jakby się cała wieś paliła. :– Ąj, kości moje, kości!... – krzyczał macając się po żebrach Podziomek w nagłym przestrachu, z powodu owego szczekania i gęsiego wrzasku, ale głos jego niknął w tej wrzawie tak, że go i niewiele słychać było. Skrobek zaciął szkapę i ruszył sporym kłusem. Podziomek wstał, a obejrzawszy się spostrzegł, że obok niego w piasku grzebie się ktoś drugi jeszcze; a kiedy księżyc wyjrzał spoza chmury, poznał z największym zdumieniem Koszałka-Opałka. :– Czy mnie wzrok myli? – rzecze Podziomek. – Czyliś to ty, uczony mężu, we własnej swojej osobie? :– Jam jest, bracie! – rzecze na to Koszałek-Opałek. :– Czyliżbyś, uchowaj Boże, wypadł takoż z woza? :– Ej, nie! – rzecze Koszałek. – Wyskoczyłem tylko za pozwoleniem królewskim. Bo widzisz, bracie, kiedy tu taki wrzask gęsi jest, to same gęsi też być muszą. Czy jasno? :–Jasno jak słońce. :– A gdy gęsi są, to i pióra muszą być! – rzecze Koszałek-Opałek. – Jakże? :– Jak dwa a dwa cztery! – zakrzyknie ów na to. :–A jak są pióra – prawi znów uczony – to i moja sława nie przepadnie, gdy księgę nową zamiast tej zgubionej napiszę. Nieprawdaż? :– Prawda jak wół – potwierdził z zapałem Podziomek. Ale choć tak gorąco potakiwał towarzyszowi swemu, w rzeczy samej nie bardzo był rad, że do tych tłustych kęsków, jakie sobie obiecywał, kompana ma. Więc po chwili rzecze: :– Wiesz co, uczony mężu? Moim zdaniem, nie przystoi mędrcowi między chłopstwo się pchać i razem z prostakami u misy siadać. Bo łatwo taką drogą uczoność na szwank narazić można. Zrobim tedy tak: ja pójdę do wsi, a ty do lasu. Jak już noc się zrobi i wszyscy się pośpią, ja cię, uczony mężu, sprowadzę i posilisz się tym, co tam gdzie na misie zostanie. Choćby i przyskąpo czasem wypadło, nic to, bo wszakże nie samym chlebem człowiek żyje. A tak przynajmniej honor twój utrzymany będzie. A honor – rzecz główna! :– Dobrze radzisz, kochany bracie! – rzecze na to rozrzewniony Koszałek-Opałek. I rzuciwszy się na szyję Podziomka, nuż go ściskać i całować. Markotno się zrobiło Podziomkowi, gdyż dobre serce miał, że jego podstępna rada tak zaraz przyjęta została, ale iż głos łakomstwa mocniejszy w nim był niżeli głos serca, wprędce się tedy z swej markotności otrząsnął i uściskawszy nawzajem Koszałka-Opałka, sam go do boru odprowadził, pożegnał raz jeszcze, życząc jak najmędrszych myśli, po czym chyłkiem pod płotami krążąc do najpokaźniejszej chaty skierował swe kroki. Nie było podobno nigdy większego zawodu jak ten, który spotkał w chacie tej Podziomka. W komorze pustka, że i mysz by zdechła, dzieża od chleba nasypana otrębami, słoniny w ząb,kaszy ani śladu, o szmalcu i półgęskach ani się śniło. Zajrzał Podziomek do garnków – puste; nie znać nawet, żeby się w nich wczoraj gotowała strawa; zajrzał do misek, do rynek – to samo. Wymknął się co rychlej z tej chaty i do drugiej biegł, ale i tu lepiej nie było. Przepatrzył piątą, dziesiątą – to samo. A ci ludzie, których tam widział śpiących, toć skóra a kości. Nigdzie porządnej pościeli, nigdzie statków jakich takich, nigdzie nawet dobrego konia w stajni lub krowy w oborze. Wiele też chałup zupełnie chyliło się ku ziemi, trzymając się tylko dylami pod strzechę wspartymi, jak kaleki o kulach stojące. Nawet i dom sołtysa niewiele był lepszy. Taki to tam był ciężki przednówek wiosenny. :– A, niecnotliwy chłopie! – zakrzyknął w złości, zacisnąwszy pięście. – Otóżeś mnie podszedł! Otóżem w biedę popadł! O tóżem się oszukał! Głodowa Wólka! A opowiadał niecnota, że „Sytna ”, że omasta po brodzie kapie, że jadła – co żywot strzyma. Otóż masz jadło! Otóż masz omastę! A toć mi tu przyjdzie wyschnąć jak żerdź w płocie! Żeby choć zuchelek chleba. Choć odrobinę kiełbasy! Żeby choć ryneczkę barszczu! Dniało już i coraz wyraźniej nędzę tej wioski widzieć było można, kiedy Podziomek na rozstaju stanąwszy zadarł głowę i tablicę przybitą tu na słupie czytać z wolna zaczął. Czytał i własnym oczom nie wierzył. Tuman czy co? :GŁO – DO – WA WÓL – KA I znów zaczynał na nowo: Gło – do – wa Wól – ka. Najwyraźniej: Gło – do –wa! Załamał ręce Podziomek i stał w głębokiej pogrążony trosce, a słońce z wolna podnosić się zza lasu poczęło. Wtedy raz jeszcze na słup ze smutkiem spojrzawszy Gło – do – wa Wól - ka – odczytał i westchnął. VI Tymczasem Koszałek-Opałek chodząc po lesie tam i sam dla rozgrzania się, iż noc była chłodna, rafił na jakiś dość wysoki, piaszczysty pagórek i głęboką pod nim wykopaną norę. Dość było okiem rzucić, aby poznać, że to jama lisa. Ale nasz kronikarz, w księgach cały swój żywot spędziwszy, mało się znał na tym. Stanął tedy jak wryty, rozmyślając, co by to być mogło. „Góra? Nie góra? – myślał. – Forteca? Nie forteca? Ej, kto wie, czy to nie będzie stara pogańska świątynia dawnych Krasnoludków? Bardzo możliwe!” – I z największą uwagą obchodzić dookoła zaczął. Wtem z owej jamy wychyliła się ostrożnie spiczasta ruda głowa, o pałających oczach i nadzwyczaj silnych, ostrych zębach. Wychyliła się, cofnęła, znów wychyliła, aż się ź wolna wysunęło za nią wysmukłe ciało Sadełka. Sadełko poznał od razu Koszałka-Opałka, lecz przybrawszy obojętną i poważną minę, postąpił ku niemu kilka kroków i rzekł: :– Kto jesteś, nieznany wędrowcze, i czego szukasz w tych miejscach poświęconych nauce i cnocie? :– Jestem nadwornym kronikarzem króla Błystka z Kryształowej Groty, do usług Waszej Łaskawości – odrzekł uprzejmie Koszałek-Opałek. :– Ach, to ty, uczony mężu! – zakrzyknął na to Sadełko. – Jakiż szczęśliwy trafcie tu sprowadza? Jak to! Czyli mnie już nie znasz? Jam jest Sadełko, uczony autor ksiąg wielu, któregoś łaskawie przed niejakim czasem nawiedził. Uderzył się dłonią w czoło Koszałek-Opałek i rzecze: :– Jakże! Pamiętam! Żem też mógł zapomnieć na chwilę! Proszę, najmocniej proszę, niech mi to Wasza Łaskawość przebaczy. Mówił: „Wasza Łaskawość ”, albowiem nie zdawało mu się odpowiednią rzeczą tak zacnego zwierza wprost „panem ”, jak pierwszego lepszego golibrodę, nazywać. Padli tedy sobie w objęcia, całując się i ściskając wzajem, po czym Koszałek-Opałek rzekł: :– Rad bym się od Łaskawości Waszej dowiedział, co znaczy to wzgórze, które tu przed sobą widzę? Nie będzie to zbytnią śmiałością z mej strony, gdy o wyjaśnienie prosić będę? :– O, to drobnostka! – Sadełko na to z uśmiechem odrzecze. :–Kazałem usypać to wzgórze, aby zawsze mieć pod ręką dość piasku do zasypywania ksiąg moich uczonych. Tu spuścił wzrok zadumany i potarłszy łapą czoło dodał skromnie: :– Pracowałem tymi czasy wiele... bardzo wiele... A jakże tam dzieło szanownego kolegi? – rzekł po chwili z uprzejmym ożywieniem. :– Och! – jęknął Koszałek-Opałek. – Lepiej nie mówmy o tym. Spotkało mnie najgorsze nieszczęście, jakie tylko spotkać może autora: księga moja została zniszczona, a pióro złamane! :– Złamane? – pochwycił w lot Sadełko, w którego głowie oczy zabłysły, a zęby jeszcze się ostrzejszymi wydały. – Ależ nic łatwiejszego, jak odzyskać je, i to niejedno! Pięć, dziesięć, co mówię? Setkę piór gotów jestem szanownemu koledze dostarczyć za drobną, drobniutką, za tak drobną, jak to ziarnko piasku, przysługę! I to dziś jeszcze! Zaraz! Za godzinę! Wziął teraz Koszałka-Opałka pod ramię i przechadzając się z nim poufale, tak mówił przyciszonym głosem: :– Jest tu w okolicy pies, którego wprost znosić nie mogę. Sam nie wiem, co jest powodem tej odrazy: czyjego szpetna powierzchowność, czy złe obyczaje – gdyż całe dnie siedzi bezczynnie przy jakichś tam mizernych siedmiu gąsiakach, którym przecież nic złego nie grozi; dość, że ścierpieć nie mogę tego nikczemnego zwierza i rad bym się go choć na parę chwil pozbyć. A jak na złość, przychodzi on razem z małą, obdartą dziewczyniną i z tymi nędznymi gęśmi, na których tylko skóra i kości, aż tu na tę łączkę pod lasem, wprost mego mieszkania, zatruwając mi swym widokiem godziny poświęcone uczonym pracom. Otóż jak tylko dziś przyjdzie, podrażnij go trochę, kochany kolego, tak aby się za tobą uganiać zaczął i odbiegł dalej nieco, a ja tymczasem dokończę w spokoju dzieła, nad którym rozmyślam od dawna. Co gdy się tylko stanie, będziesz miał sobie wręczony cały pęk piór najwyborniejszych, i to takiej cnoty, iż gdy wziąwszy jedno z nich w rękę zaśniesz z wieczora, rankiem zbudziwszy się ujrzysz już ćwierć księgi napisanej. Takie to pióro! Przełknął ślinę Koszałek-Opałek, któremu nagle oczy zaświeciły, i rzecze: :–Ależ chętnie, najchętniej! Ależ z całego serca! Proszę, niech mną Wasza Łaskawość rozporządza, jak sama za dobre uzna! Cały jestem na usługi Waszej Łaskawości. Tu kłaniać się począł lisowi, szastając się to w lewo, to w prawo, i z wielką serdecznością ściskał obie przednie jego łapy. Tymczasem mgła poranna z wolna się rozpraszać zaczęła, ukazując czysty błękit wiosennego nieba. Zagęgały gęsiory, zakrzyknęły gęsi, tu, ówdzie zapiał kogut na wysokiej grzędzie; zaraz też w zbudzonej ze snu wiosce zaskrzypiały żurawie studzienne, zaryknęło wypędzone na wczesną paszę bydło, a sponad strzech słomą krytych zaczęły się unosić pasemka sinego dymu, znak,że tam gospodyni wytrzęsła jeszcze nieco zeszłorocznej mąki i polewkę dla domowych warzy. Wody zagotuje,mąką zaklepie, nieco serwatki doda, osoli i na miskę leje wołając: :– Dalej, dzieci, chodźcie jeść! Naści łyżkę, Jagna! Śpiesz się, Maciuś, bo cię Wicek odje! Dalej! Prędzej! Dwa razy bierz, raz łykaj, żeby gęsi za rosy na pastwisko pognać. Za chwilę słychać okrutne trzaskanie z biczów i pokrzykiwanie cienkich, dziecięcych głosików: :– Halela, gąski! halela!... halela!... na trawę! Wzbija się kurzawa na piaszczystej drodze, wrzask gęsi miesza się z pokrzykiwaniem pastuszków, klaskanie biczów rozlega się szeroko w powietrzu, a nad całym tym gwarem panuje przeraźliwy krzyk sołtysowego gąsiora, który idzie, machając skrzydłami, przed stadem jakby wódz przed wojskiem. Ale od jednej chaty śpieszy na łączkę pod bór małe stadko gęsi: cztery białe, a znów trzy siodłate. Za gęśmi idzie Marysia sierotka, w zgrzebnej koszulinie, w modrej spódniczynie i boso. Uboga jej odzież schludna jest i czysta, złote włoski uplecione, twarzyczka pięknie umyta; idzie Marysia po łączce tak lekko, że trawki nie czują prawie jej ciężaru. Przy Marysi biegnie mały, żółty piesek, wesoło machając ogonem i poszczekując na gąski, gdy która chce się odbić od stadka. Nie potrzebuje też Marysia przy tak dobrym pomocniku bicza na swoją gromadkę i niesie tylko gałązkę wierzbową. Gałązkę wierzbową niesie, po rosie białej idzie,słodkim głosem śpiewa: :...Służyła sierota, gdzie te cudze wrota! :Pomagała ci jej ta zorzeńka złota! :Służyła sierota za ten kęsek chleba, :Pomagało ci jej to słoneczko z nieba! :Halela, gąski, halela! Śpiewając przyszła Marysia na łączkę, na góreczce siadła, a stadko jej chodziło koło niej, gęgając i skubiąc młodą, trawkę. Obleciał je raz i drugi mały wierny Gasio, tu siodłatą skubnął, że za daleko w pole szła, tu na białą szczeknął, żeby pilnowała stadka, po czym położył się na skraju łączki i w bór patrzył. Ogromnie czujny psiak był z tego Gasia! Pobliski las wierzchołkami swymi ku sierotce dobrotliwie się schylał i szeptał coś tajemniczego, jakby obietnicę, że się nią zawsze opiekować będzie. Od drugiej strony, wąskim, pagórkowatym klinem, zabiegał pomiędzy trawy pastwiska łan pszenicy i kłosami kłaniał się ku drzewom leśnym, słuchał ich szeptów, dowiadywał się o różnych wieściach, później znów kłosy chyliły się od lasu ku swoim, ku dalszym kłosom, aby im powtórzyć, co leśne drzewiny ze sobą gwarzyły. Mieszały się do tych gawęd żuczki, pszczoły, komary i roznosiły wieści borowe, powtarzając je po swojemu to grubiej, to cieniej. Jeden tylko płowy chomik, zamieszkujący niewielką norkę ziemną na pobliskiej miedzy, do gwarów tych się nie mieszał, skrzętnie pracując dzień cały, aby za letniej pogody zgromadzić zapas żywności na ciężką zimową porę. Dopiero kiedy mu szczęki od podgryzania traw i kłosów i całkiem już zdrętwiały, a grzbiet ścierpnął od dźwigania siana i ziarna do norki, prostował się jak mógł ów mały zapobiegliwy gospodarz i stanąwszy na dwóch łapkach, to na lewo, to na prawo zwracał bystre, czarne oczki wypatrując wszystkiego dokoła. Znał on dobrze i Gasia żółtego, i gąski siodłate i białe, ale ich nie lubił za ten straszny rejwach, jaki gęsi gęganiem, i a psiak ujadaniem sprawiały. Marysię za to wielce upodobał sobie, a jej piosenki tak mu do serca trafiały, że niech i tylko zasłyszy śpiewanie sieroty, wnet rzuca robotę, na dwóch łapkach staje, łebkiem kręci, wąsikami rusza i poświstuje sobie z cicha, jakoby do wtóru. Widywała i Marysia chomika tego, a widząc, iż piosenek jej rad słucha, śpiewała i dla niego także, iżby go ucieszyć. Bo mówiła sobie: :– Zwierzątko to samo jest, widać, jako i ja, na świecie i pewno mu smutno bywa nieraz. Niechże się choć tym śpiewaniem ucieszy. I nuż co najcieniej wyciągać: :...Przywędrował niedźwiedź kudłaty :Do wilczycy z piwem we swaty, :Tej jesieni wilk się żeni, :Jadą goście zaproszeni :Do lasu! A iżby chomik wiedział, że dla niego śpiewa, uśmiechała się ku niemu mile, a on precz na dwóch łapkach stał, wąsikami strzygł, łebkiem kręcił i poświstywał z cicha. Chciała Marysia bliższą znajomość z nim zabrać, ale takt był dziki, że niech się tylko dziewczynina ku niemu ruszy, a on zaraz bęc na wszystkie cztery łapki i ani go okiem! Tylko się te trawy, te kłosy zarusząją za nim, właśnie jak bieżąca woda, gdy w nią kamyk cisnąć. Poniechała go tedy dla jego dzikości. Co do Gasia, to i on widywał niekiedy chomika. Ale mówił sobie tak: :– Co będę się jeszcze za lada świstunem uganiał, co stoi na dwóch łapach i udaje psa, gdy służy? Komediant to jakiś musi być, bo i to gwizdanie też udawane! Tak samo przecież gwiżdżą u nas we wsi chłopaki, tyle że trochę głośniej. Wąsy też, widzę, przyprawne ma, bo skąd by, proszę ja kogo, takiemu marnemu zwierzęciu wąsy jak kotowi rosły? Przecież on się do Mruczusia nie umywał nawet! Najlepiej zrobię, jak się od niego odwrócę. I naprawdę odwracał się, tak że chomik tylko ogon jego puszysty widywał. Niemniej zwinięty w kłębek i drzemiący Gasio rozwierał od czasu do czasu to jedno, to drugie oko i na chomika spozierał ukradkiem. Czasem nawet warknął z cicha, jak gdyby mu się coś niemiłego śniło w onej drzemce. Że jednak psina bardzo był ambitny i słowny, więc jak już raz powiedział sobie, że się za tym świstunem uganiać nie będzie, tak się ani ruszył ku niemu. Zresztą, czy to mało roboty z gęśmi miał. Zaganiaj od pszenicy, zaganiaj od lasu, rachuj co moment, czy są cztery białe, a trzy siodłate, to przecież głowę trzeba jak trybunał mieć, żeby temu wszystkiemu dać radę. Ale mały chomik, pilnie dając baczenie na to, co się dookoła dzieje, spostrzegł, że się z podleśnych krzaków leszczyny wynurza od czasu do czasu trójkątna paszcza lisa, którego tu nie widywał dawniej. Zaraz też zmiarkował, że nie do czego się ten lis tu skrada, tylko do tych gęsi, co się na łączce pod góreczką pasą. Ruszył tedy wąsiskami i rzekł: :– A choćbym przestrzegł? Jak nic mógłbym przestrzec! Powinienem może nawet? Bo juścić, że temu lisowi źle z oczu patrzy, a co gęba – to całkiem zbójecka. Tylko że musiałbym się aż na górkę drapać, a to mi się wcale, a wcale nie uśmiecha. Upał taki!... Zresztą mogłyby tymczasem koszatki albo myszy polne ściągnąć coś niecoś z tych kłosów, którem z takim trudem pościnał. A to przecież moja ciężka praca! E... niech każdy pilnuje spraw swoich. To darmo! A gęsiarka też nie malowana, jak ma czas śpiewać, to ma czas i patrzeć. Śpiewa ładnie, bo śpiewa, nie ma co! Ale przecież pierwszy obowiązek niż śpiewanie. Przecież od tego ona tam siedzi, żeby gęsi strzegła... A pies? I pies też nie malowany! Umie warczeć na mnie i ogonem się do mnie obracać, to i lisa w krzakach widzieć może. Jeszcze ja – będę cudze gęsi oganiał? I co mi z tego przyjdzie? Że tam taka jedna i druga gęś gęgnie: dziękuję! Wielka parada, Cha cha !cha! Tu świsnął, roześmiał się i błysnąwszy czarnymi oczkami, na łapki przednie padł i pilnie kłosy od samego odziemku podgryzać zaczął. Bo chomik – to zawołany gospodarz; a zarazem lichy gospodarz, bo oprócz roli i pracy na niej, i korzyści z tej pracy – nic go nie interesuje; o siebie tylko dba i o nikogo więcej. Marysia lubi przyglądać się jego skrzętnym zabiegom, gdy ciągnie miedzą do swej norki zapasy na zimę; patrzy też na niego mile, póki go kłosy nie skryją, i nazywa go swoim chomikiem. Dopiero gdy zwierzątko zginie między zbożem, pogląda po gąskach, po łączce, potem oczy jej padają na gwiazdki łąkowe, na żółte kwiatki, co rosną u stóp jej nad rowem, wszędzie. W powietrzu parno okrutnie, słońce praży z nieba, aż Gasio język wywiesił i głośno dyszy. Na czoło sierotki pot wystąpił, ale ona nie zważa, wije wianeczek i śpiewa: :Służyła sierota u tej cudzej chaty, :Pomagały ci jej wszystkie polne kwiaty! :Służyła sierota na tej cudzej grzędzie, :I jeszcze jej Pan Jezus dopomagać będzie! :Halela, gąski! Halela!... W tej chwili czujny Gasio warknął raz i drugi. W krzaku leszczyny pod samym borem rosnącej zaruszało się coś, zaszeleściło i ucichło. Podniósł się Gasio na przednie łapy i nastawiwszy uszy czekał, co z tego będzie. Jakoż znowu ten szelest dał się słyszeć i znowu ucichło. Gasio warknął i wyszczerzył zęby. Ale Marysia nie słyszała tego. Jako ptaszę na gałązce rozśpiewa się w gaju, a nie słyszy cichych kroków skradającego się kota, całe swej pieśni oddane, tak ta sierota, nie widząc, nie słysząc nic dokoła, śpiewa dalej: :Jeszcze jej Pan Jezus dopomagać będzie, :U tych obcych ludzi, na tej cudzej grzędzie! :Jeszcze jej Pan Jezus lepiej dopomoże :Niż to złote słonko, niż te jasne zorze! Tymczasem z krzaków leszczyny wychyliła się dziwaczna postać małego człowieczka z głową w czerwonym kapturze, z siwą brodą i w okularach na potężnym nosie. Wychyliła się i na Gasia palcem kiwać zaczęła. Porwał się psiak i ku krzakom skoczył, ale postać owa już z innego dalszego krzaka kiwała na niego palcem. Gasio rzucił się dalej; lecz dziwny ów człowieczek w czerwonym kapturze już znów gdzie indziej wychylał się i palcem kiwał. Im bardziej psiak się w bór zapędzał, tym szybciej czerwony kaptur migał między krzakami, to w prawo, to w lewo, aż się znaleźli obaj w szczerym boru, wśród ogromnych sosen. Już Gasio dopędzał małego człowieczka, kiedy ten skoczył nagle w bok i szybko się wdrapawszy na drzewo, z góry na psa palcem kiwać zaczął. Rozjątrzony Gasio rzucił się do drzewa z tak wściekłym ujadaniem, że się Marysia nagle ze swego zaśpiewania ocknęła, a słysząc tak niezwykłe szczekanie wiernego pomocnika, zaczęła w najwyższym strachu wołać: :– Gasiu! Gasiu! – i porwawszy się z górki w las wbiegła. Na to tylko czekał Sadełko. Jednym susem między gęsi wpadłszy, chwycił za gardło najbliższą i dusił, zanim krzyknąć zdołała: ratujcie! Rzuciwszy ją w krzaki, chwycił drugą z brzegu i tak samo jej w szyję ostre zęby wpił, i to z taką gwałtownością, że w pół krzyku ostatni dech wydała. Za czym ją także w krzaki powlókłszy, między resztę wpadł. Podniósł się teraz krzyk srogi wśród gęsi, które rozbójnika poznawszy uciekały przed nim, jedne piechotą w pole, inne na skrzydłach się rwąc, w śmiertelnym popłochu. Ale Sadełko jednym susem dopadł najpiękniejszej siodłatki, raz tylko zębami kłapnął i o ziemię ją cisnąwszy, za tymi biegł, które na skrzydłach utrzymać się nie mogąc spadały na ziemię z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem przed samą paszczą lisa. Posłyszała Marysia w lesie wrzask ów straszny i krzyknąwszy nieludzkim głosem: :– Reta! – ku gąskom swoim, co tchu w piersiach, biegła. Tymczasem Sadełko, ostatnią z siwych gąsek zagryzłszy, oblizał krwawą paszczę i pałającym wzrokiem na pobojowisko patrzał. Jakby wichrem niesiona leciała Marysia od lasu, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami, jakby wiatrem niesiona na łączkę wpadła, na pobite gąski spojrzała i z przeraźliwym krzykiem: Jezu! – na ziemię runęła. VII Kto by onego ranka o świcie pod lasem się był znalazł, miałby tam ucieszny widok. Oto mały człowieczek w czerwonym kapturze dziwne szprynce wyprawiał, po przylegających do lasu tego błotach z kępy na kępę skacząc, szuwaru się ostrego chwytając, między trawą jak pływak nurkując, to znów zapadając głęboko w grząskie, mchem porosłe mokradła. Nie kto inszy to był, tylko nasz znajomy Podziomek. Lecz jakże zmieniony srodze! Z dawnej okazałej tuszy tyle na nim tłuszczu zostało, co na komarze sadła. Luźna opończa wisiała mu na grzbiecie jakby pożyczona, chude nogi tkwiły jak patyki w spadających co chwila papuciach, ogromna głowa chwiała się na zbyt cienkiej szyi, a wychudzone jak piszczałki ręce ledwie utrzymać mogły wielką fajkę, w której zamiast tytoniu tliły się olszowe liście. Oto co podróż i pobyt w Głodowej Wólce uczyniły z naszego poczciwego tłuściocha. Ale nie była to zmiana jedna. Głód, jakiego Podziomek stale teraz doznawał, nauczył go wielu rzeczy. On nauczył go także z kępy na kępę skakać, po mokrych trawach brodzić i czajczych jajek szukać. Zatrwożona czajka błotna, bijąc skrzydłami tuż nad głową skaczącego Krasnoludka, przeraźliwym głosem krzyczała: Kiwi! kiwi! kiwi! kiwi! Biedna czajka! Zdawało jej się, że tym krzykiem odstraszy napastnika, który lada chwila mógł znaleźć jej gniazdo w trawach głęboko ukryte, a w gnieździe jedyne, pierwsze tego roku zniesione jajeczko. Gdy więc tak coraz głośniej krzycząc omal że go nie ogłuszyła i wrzaskiem, i skrzydeł trzepotem, stanął Podziomek zniecierpliwiony i rzecze: :– Ciszej, ty głupi ptaku! Ty kumoszko sroki! Czy myślisz, że ja tu z rozkoszy po błotach się topię? Jeszcze tyle rozumu mam, żebym kawał kiełbasy wolał niźli twoje jajko! Z głodu to czynię, z głodu, który mnie tu o utratę żywota mało nie przyprawi! Folguj tedy, a nie drzyj dzioba, bo ci łeb ukręcę! Tu głowę spuścił i kiwając nią, smutnie dodał: :– Dlaboga! W jakieżem terminy popadł i co mnie spotyka! O przeklęta Wólko, coś miała Sytna być, a jesteś Głodowa! O niepoczciwy chłopie, któryś mnie w tak złą fortunę wprawił! Mówił tak jeszcze, kiedy mu się nagle wydało, że płacz rzewny słyszy. Ściągnął nieco kaptura i rękę w trąbkę zwinąwszy do ucha ją zbliżył. Wyraźnie płacz słychać! Właśnie jakby głos dziecka. :– Niech zginę! – rzecze Podziomek, który serce litościwe mając łatwo się cudzą biedą rozczulał.– Niech zginę, jeśli temu niebożątku nie gorzej się jeszcze niżeli mnie dzieje! Pójdę, zobaczę, co jest! I wnet zapominając o swym głodzie, z błot ku lasowi zawrócił i ku wielkiej uciesze czajki prosto na ten głos szedł. :– Wyraźnie dziecko płacze! – mówił stawiając z kępy na kępę coraz większe kroki, właśnie jak to bocian czyni. Zaledwie się wychylił z oczeretu, który tu gęstą ścianą stał, kiedy zobaczył pod lasem niewielką łączkę i małą, siedzącą wśród niej na wzgórku dziewczynkę, która ukrywszy twarz w obie ręce, żałośnie płakała. Wzruszyło się na ten widok serce poczciwego Krasnoludka, więc przyśpieszywszy kroku podszedł do dziewczynki i rzecze: :– Czegóż to płaczesz, moja mościa panno, i jaka cię krzywda spotkała? Marysia drgnęła i odjąwszy od twarzy rączki patrzyła na Podziomka szeroko otwartymi oczyma, słowa nie mogąc przemówić z ogromnego dziwu. Więc on znowu: :– Nie lękaj się, proszę, moja mościa panno, bom jest życzliwy pannie i przyjaciel! :– Jezu!... – szepnie na to Marysia.– Co to takie? Małe jak łątka, a gada jak człowiek! Jezu!... Ja się boję! I już się porwała z tej góreczki precz uciekać, ręce do góry wznosząc jakoby ptak skrzydła. Ale Podziomek zastąpił jej drogę i rzecze: :– Nie uciekaj, mościa panno, bom jest Krasnoludek Podziomek, który ci ku pomocy chce być! :– Krasnoludek! – powtórzyła jakby sama do siebie Marysia. – Toć wiem! Toć mi nieraz o tych Krasnoludkach mateńka mówiła, że dobre są! Na to Podziomek z wielką fantazją: :– Mateńka jejmości panny mówiła szczerą prawdę! Rad bym jej dziękował za to! Marysia trzęsąc swą główką złotą rzecze: :– Nie żyje mateńka moja! :– Nie żyje? - powtórzył smutnie Podziomek. – Oj, ciężkie to słowo! I kamień letszy od niego! Pokiwał brodą, westchnął, a potem: :–Jakże się zwała mateńka? – zapytał. :– Kukulina! – odpowie Marysia.. :– Kukulina?... A dobrodziejkoż ty moja! A to my się znamy! A to waszmość panna nie kto, tylko ta mała Marychna, co to oczki stulała, sypiąc srebrne łezki litościwe wtedy, kiedy mnie zła baba ledwo nie ubiła. Ąj, królowoż ty moja! A tośmy się zeszli. A to nas fortunny los zetknął. Mów, rozkazuj, co czynić mam, abym ci w tym żalu mógł ulżyć. Ale Marysia, wspomniawszy na przygodę swoją, tym mocniej płakać zaczęła. :– Nie, nie! – mówiła płacząc.. – Nic mnie nie pocieszy! Stał przed nią Podziomek założywszy fajkę na plecy i uspokajał ją najsłodszymi słowy. :– Szkoda – mówił – modrych ocząt waćpanny na takie gorzkie płakanie.. A Marysia: :– Nie jestem ja waćpanna, tylko sierotka Marysia! :– Tym więc skwapliwiej chcę waćpannie służyć, iżeś sierotka! Dlaboga, dość tych łez! Gdzież jest chata waćpanny? :– Nie mam chaty! Wypędziła mnie gospodyni, com jej gąski pasła. :– A to zła, niepoczciwa kobieta! – rzecze oburzony Podziomek. A Marysia prędko: :– Nie, nie! To ja zła! To ja niepoczciwa! To przeze mnie lis gąski podusił. O gąski moje! gąski! – zawołała z nową żałością i znów oczy rączkami zakrywszy zaniosła się płaczem.. Odjął Podziomek rączki od twarzy dziewczynki i rzecze: :– Na nic tu płakanie. Trzeba do chaty wracać! :– Nie, nie! – wołała tym żałośniej Marysia. – Nie mogę, nie chcę wracać! W świat pójdę! Do boru pójdę! Pójdę, gdzie mnie oczy poniosą! :– Co zaś w boru czynić zamyślasz? Świat też nie grzęda, by go w kółko obejść. Na nic pokuta taka! :– Tu skubać zaczął i szarpać siwego wąsa, w ziemię patrząc, po czym rzekł: :– Może bym ja na to znalazł radę, żeby gospodyni za gąski zapłacić. Dużoż tego było? Ale Marysia zaniosła się na to wielkim płaczem, wołając: :– Co, co mi z tego, kiedy już nieżywe! Kiedy poduszone, pobite... O Jezu! O Jezu! Widząc tedy tak srogą i nieutuloną żałość zamyślił się Podziomek i znów wąs siwy szarpiąc, w ziemię patrzył. Wreszcie rzekł: :– Ha, kiedy tak, to nie ma co, tylko trzeba iść do królowej Tatry. Ta jedna poradzić może! Podniesie na to prędko Marysia oczęta, dwie modre gwiazdy, w których nadzieja zatliła, i spyta: :– A dobraż ona? :– Nad wiek widzę roztropność w tobie – odpowie Podziomek na to – iż nie pytasz wpierw, czy jest mocna, ale czy jest dobra. Cóż bowiem jest moc wszelka bez dobroci? Nic i mniej jeszcze! Więc gdy mi taką otuchę swym dobrym rozumem czynisz, to zabierajmy się w drogę, która jest daleka i trudna, a ja rad waćpannę do królowej Tatry doprowadzę, bo łzy sieroty godne są pocieszenia i wszelkiej pomocy. Podniosła się na te słowa Marysia i otarłszy oczy rzecze z prostotą: :– To idźmy! I poszli. O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi5